Superheroes
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Cuando has estado peleando por ello toda la vida, has estado esforzándote por hacer las cosas bien, así es como un superhéroe aprende a volar. Has estado peleando toda tu vida, has estado trabajando cada día y cada noche. Así es como un superhéroe aprende a volar. – "Cada día, cada hora, convirtiendo el dolor en poder" –/ SxM BSxT KxC
1. Maka Albarn

**¡Llegamos a los 70 Fics! **

Gracias a todas ustedes por leer todas las tonteras que salen de mi cabeza xD  
>Bueno, queria hacer un fic lemon en honor a los 70 pero nah.<p>

Este fic lo hice en menos de una hora.  
>Si me dan amor subire los capitulos seguidos.<p>

Bueno, cuando escuche esa cancion mi kokoro se movio :3 y dije ¡Escribamosla!

Espero les guste ~

* * *

><p><strong>SUPERHEROES<strong>

Cuando has estado peleando por ello toda la vida, has estado esforzándote por hacer las cosas bien, así es como un superhéroe aprende a volar. Has estado peleando toda tu vida, has estado trabajando cada día y cada noche. Así es como un superhéroe aprende a volar.  
>– "Cada día, cada hora, convirtiendo el dolor en poder" –<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1. MAKA<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Toda la vida, ella ha visto<br>todo mi lado más mezquino.  
>Se llevaron el sueño del profeta,<br>por un beneficio en la calle._

Camino con mi rostro en alto. Sin dejar de escapar ni un suspiro de resignación, sin dejar escapar ni una lagrima, sin dejar escapar las palabras que amenazan salir de mi boca.

Acaricio la madera de la caja fúnebre. Deslizo mis dedos hasta donde ya no hay madera y solo hay vidrio.

Muerdo mis labios en un intento de no llorar. Pero fue imposible.

Me derrumbe delante de la caja y empecé a llorar sin consuelo alguno.

Sentí unas manos acariciar mis hombros y levante mi rostro.

Mi mejor amigo, mi compañero.

Soul Evans me muestra una triste mueca que intenta hacerla parecer una sonrisa.

_No soy débil._

Me levante de donde estaba y empecé a correr fuera de velorio.

_No soy débil._

Corrí tan rápido que no sabía en qué lugar de Death City me encontraba. Pero me transmitía paz.

Grite. Odiaba sentirme débil.

No soy débil. ¡NO LO SOY!

– ¡Fuiste un tonto al dejarme sola, Spirit! –

Toda la vida, vi el lado más pervertido de mi padre. Pero, aunque nunca lo admitía. Luego del divorcio con mi madre… el decidió hacerse cargo de mi.

A su forma lo hacía.

Mire hacia el cielo y la imagen del pelirrojo pervertido que tenia por padre me llego.

– Oye, Spirit. A partir de hoy seré mas fuerte que nunca. ¡Lo juro!  
>– Así que aquí estabas – volteé mi rostro y me tope con Soul. – si juras ser más fuerte, Maka. Debes afrontar la realidad en la que estamos.<br>– Lo sé, Soul. Lo sé.

_Ahora, ella es más fuerte de lo que crees,  
>un corazón de acero comienza a crecer.<em>

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto? ~<p>

Pues... es todo un songfic ~

La cancion es de The Script. Cuando la escuche no pense en nada, luego la segui escuchando hasta que entendi la letra. Luego lei la letra y dije Oh fuck, hare algo con esto

Y aqui estamos...

¡El siguiente cap!

**2. Black Star**


	2. Black Star

Y mas rápido que otra cosa ~  
>La conti mas rápida que he hecho en mi vida (Es mentira)<br>Neh (Nah) Que mas da (Si, ¿quien da mas?)  
>¡Continuamos!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>2. BLACK STAR<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Toda la vida, le han dicho,<br>que no será nada cuando sea mayor.  
>Todas las patadas y todos los puñetazos,<br>nunca dejará que se vean._

– ¡Asesino!  
>– ¡Tus padres eran asesinos!<br>– ¡Nunca serás nada en la vida!  
>– ¡Nunca serás nada!<br>– ¡Nunca serás!  
>– ¡Nunca!<p>

Sonreí sínicamente. La sangre en mis puños corría libremente. Mire al chico que me había hecho enojar, tenía varios puñetazos en la cara, varios moretes empezaban a crecer, sangre que corría de su nariz, perdió dos dientes. ¿Y yo?

Yo solo tenía los puños lastimados.

¡Superare a los dioses!

Toda la vida me dijeron que mis padres fueron asesinos. Que hacían cualquier cosa por dinero.

Y, a mí, eso me valía.

Me levante y empecé a caminar.

Si miraba atrás, me recordaría a mi mismo hace años.

Cuando el que recibía las patadas y los golpes era yo.

¡Superare a los dioses!

Nunca, nunca mostrare que esos golpes me arruinaron mi infancia.

Entre a la casa y Tsubaki me empezó a regañar por el estado de mis puños.

– Tsubaki  
>– ¿Si? – levante mi rostro<p>

Porque con los años aprendí a ser más fuerte. Y yo. Black Star. Ore-sama. Superare a los dioses.

– Seré el próximo en superar a los dioses  
>– Lo sé Black, cuando eso suceda. Yo estaré contigo<p>

Beso mi frente y sonreí.

_Porque es más fuerte de lo que crees,  
>un corazón de acero comienza a crecer.<em>

* * *

><p>Reviews:<p>

AnneFrederick: ¿Verdad que si? (Si, es verdad) Pues, todos tenemos una canción que nos llega a nuestro kokoro (cocoroh) ¡Que la disfrutes!

Sweet... Geme1: Pues si, te lo hago (Oye) Nuestros kokoros se unen geme... ¡Pues ya no sufras hasta el siguiente! (Eso no sirve de consuelo.)

Joey Russel: Pues te digo que ni yo se xD (Es cierto, asesina) Ya te lo explique ~ (Si, si lo hiciste) ¡Ole! ¡Por fin sirves de algo! (Eso dolio)

241L0M3RCUR1: No rueges mucho, que ya esta ~ (Sigue sin ser consuelo...) Hemos dejado lo mejor para el final (Oh, si. ¿Es cierto?) Yup

* * *

><p>Solo pido reviews. (No los medigues)<p>

Sigo a favor de la Campaña "Con Voz y Voto" (Nadie, N-A-D-I-E quiere manosearte una teta y salir corriendo. ¿Verdad? *mira al publico*) Han negado.

**3. Elizabeth Thompson **


	3. Elizabeth Liz Thompson

Solo porque me caen bien subí conti XD

* * *

><p><strong>3. ELIZABETH THOMPSON<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Todo el dolor, todas las mentiras,<br>todas las lágrimas que lloran  
>cuando el momento es simplemente perfecto.<br>Verás fuego en sus ojos._

Corría desesperada, tomaba la muñeca de Patty y la arrastraba lejos de las peligrosas calles de Brooklyn. Trague en seco cuando gire mi rostro. Éramos perseguidas.

– Transfórmate – susurre apenas y Patty obedeció.

Sin vacilar. Le dispare a los hombres que tenían horas de perseguirnos solo porque les robamos comida.

Yo te protege, Patty.

Abrace a Patty cuando volvió a su forma humana.

Era lo único que me quedaba en esta vida. La única razón por la que aun no me doy por vencida. Patty merece una buena vida.

Yo se la voy a dar.

Aun si tengo que morir para que ella sea feliz.

Yo te protege, Patty.

Pero… ¿si moría para que ella fuera feliz? ¿Quién la protegería?

¡Patty!

Desperté sudando frio.

Yo te protege, Patty.

Suspire cansadamente. Patty dormía plácidamente. Sonreí y me metí a su cama, abrace su cabeza contra mi pecho. Bese su frente.

Gracias, Kid.

Sin lo que nos das hoy… no sabría como habría hecho para que Patty viviera una vida como esta.

Aunque arriesgamos nuestras vidas con cada misión. Kid tendrá una misión de por vida.

– Te preocupas mucho

Escuche que susurraban.

Oh sí. Lo recordé.

Ragnarok ahora dormía con nosotras.

Desde que nuestros técnicos son pareja, desde que tienen una misión para toda la vida.

Ragnarok decidió ser parte de nosotras.

Ahora sabía que tenía alguien que protegería de mí.

– Gracias, Ragnarok

Con un bufido se dio media vuelta y sonreí.

– ¡Jirafas, cabrones! – hablo Patty dormida.

Si.

Gracias Kid. Gracias Ragnarok.

Todo el dolor, todas las mentiras y todas las lágrimas han desaparecido.

_Porque es más fuerte de lo que crees,  
>un corazón de acero comienza a crecer.<em>

* * *

><p>Reviews:<p>

Shiro Lier'Girl Evans: muchos? ;u; son pocos~ ya viene el KxC~

41L0M3RCUR1: keep calm Lo-chan xDDD si me dan hamor subo rapido el ultimo cap~

AnneFrederick: gomen uwu asi es la song~

Joey Russel: ¡Saludos terrestre!(?) xD espero que te guste este uwu ~

¿DONDE ESTA MI GEME1? u-u

* * *

><p>Well, señoritas y señoritos uwu<p>

Se nos ha llegado la ultima fase~

El ultimo cap y se acabo~

¡Los amo~!


	4. Chrona Makenshi & Death the Kid

Y con esto terminamos lo que es Superheroes ~  
>Les dije que iba a ser un fic corto xD<br>Y como soy una fanatica del KxC era imposible que no lo pusiera.

* * *

><p><strong>4. CHRONA MAKENSHI Y DEATH THE KID<strong>

* * *

><p><em>El tiene un león en su corazón,<br>un fuego en su alma._

Una mano acaricia un enorme bulto con tanta parsimonia. Temiendo lastimarle. Otra mano llega a su encuentro y ambos comparten una sonrisa.

La mirada azul se topa con la dorada. Y vuelven a compartir una sonrisa.

– ¿Seremos buenos padres? – pregunto ella acaricia los negros cabellos de su acompañante  
>– Aprenderemos a serlo<br>– ¿Sabes algo, Kid?  
>– ¿El que, Chrona?<br>– Tu corazón parece un león.  
>– ¿Difícil de domar?<br>– Algo así – comento con una sonrisa cómplice.

Kid acomodo las almohadas detrás de la espalda de Chrona.

Con ese simple movimiento el vientre de la pelirosa empezó a moverse. Kid emocionado lo acaricio recibiendo las patadas de su hijo.

– Parece una bestia  
>– Muy difícil de controlar<p>

_Ella tiene una bestia en su vientre,  
>que es tan difícil de controlar.<em>

Con un tierno tacto en la cara de Kid sobre las mejillas de Chrona. Beso su frente. Recibió otra patada en respuesta.

– Sera celoso  
>– Como el padre<p>

Como si de una invitación se tratara. Él se apodero de sus labios en un hambriento beso.

_Porque han recibido demasiados golpes,  
>encajando puñetazo tras puñetazo,<em>

Porque si ambos han recibido tantos golpes en la vida.  
>Ambos se han enfrentado a miles de cosas.<br>Ambos comparten su locura.

Es su turno de ser felices.

– ¡La sala va arder con esos besos! – les grito Patty que se carcajeaba  
>– ¡Patty! – Le reprendió Ragnarok, intentando esconderse de la pareja<br>– Es inútil que se escondan – les dijo Kid con una sonrisa  
>– Solo veníamos por agua y mira con lo que nos encontramos… – dijo Liz divertida<p>

La pareja simplemente se sonrojo.

– ¡Dentro de pocos meses volveremos a tener bebés! – grito Patty entrando a la cocina seguida de Ragnarok

_Ahora, se iluminan, mantente alejado,  
>mira cómo explotan.<em>

_Cuando has estado peleando por ello toda la vida,  
>has estado esforzándote por hacer las cosas bien,<br>así es como un superhéroe aprende a volar._

* * *

><p>Reviews:<p>

241L0M3RCUR1: pues fue algo asi :v XD lo iba a subir ayer pero por lo que te conte no pude lol

Shiro Lier'Girl Evans: -se esconde- yo te lo adverti D: ¡Revive!

AnneFrederick: ¿tu crees? ;u; hazlo es bien linda ~

YunneMiku: Esto no se acabo -w- bien ahora si XDD es mas un longsong-fic~

* * *

><p>Y bueno, con esto terminamos chicos.<p>

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por su apoyo.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
